Confuing Duos
by british-babe-1995
Summary: Jimmy's invention goes haywire. Sheen and Libby switch bodies or are they pretending? Will sparks fly while jimmy and Cindy are waiting for their friends to awake? First fanfic. Oneshot


_**Author's Note will be Bolded and underlined and in italics**___One bright afternoon in Retroville, Jimmy and the gang were sitting at the candy bar after school. Sheen was eating Sam's new Ultralord Sundae for about the 5th time in an hour, Carl was reading a llama magazine, and Jimmy was tinkering with his new invention. "What's that Jim?" Carl asked after finishing his magazine. "It's a-" Jimmy said. Sheen interrupted"A magical device with the power to make me the supreme Ultralord's battle buddy for my whole life!!???" "No" Jimmy said," It's a BC2000." "uh...what's that mean Jim?" Carl asked. "yea, and why do all your inventions have numbers at the end, you've only made one so why is it 2000?" said Sheen. "Well", Jimmy said," BC stands for the Body Changer, and Sheen, numbers make everything sound cooler than it already is. How would you like to be called Sheen2000?" "That...would...be...awesome!!" Sheen said, knocking over his sundae in the process. "Can I be Carlito45?" Carl said hopefully. "Sure Carl. But why 45?" asked Jimmy. "Because that's how old your mom is." he said quietly. Sheen and Jimmy stared at him. "I mean because my two favorite numbers are 4 and 5 and I couldn't choose so I put them together." _**Nice save Carl**_ "o.kay...well didn't you already switch bodies with someone? Why would you do it again?" asked Sheen. "Well, last time I switched bodies with someone, it wasn't on purpose and I didn't like it. This time I can do it whenever I want and whoever I want." Jimmy explained. "COOL!! So I can switch bodies with Ultralord!!??" Sheen screamed. "Yes.." Jimmy said tired of his friends antics. "And I can switch bodies with Ms.Fowl!!??" "No.." Jimmy said, scared of his friends antics.At that point Cindy and Libby came in and sat down with the boys. Libby said," Hey y'all what's up?". Jimmy said,"Nothing much. Just tampering with my new invention." Cindy stood up and made a cross with her fingers and said," Am I or anyone else in this room going to be blown up or electrocuted or D all of the above?" "Ugh. No. This one has no (big) explosive properties. All it does is give you the ability to switch bodies with another person at your will." Jimmy said. "COOL! Let me try!" Libby said grabbing the small machine out of Jimmy's hands."Sheen, come over here." "What?" He asked. "BE CAREFUL IT'S STILL JUST A PROTOTYPE!" Jimmy yelled. But it was too late Libby pointed the machine at Sheen and herself and pressed the button. Sheen and Libby were on the ground and the BC2000 was busted to bits. "How did I know this was going to happen?" Cindy said. "Be quiet and help me!" Jimmy replied angrily. Jimmy, Cindy and Carl brought their friends to the lab. "UGH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Carl said and took out his inhaler and took a big puff. "Chill Carl." Jimmy said as he laid Sheen on a table. "Yea, you could help us ya know." Cindy said as she lowered Libby next to him. "NO. I have a very delicate scapula and my--" Carl said but was stopped by Cindy."UGH! If you're not going to do anything just go back to the Candy Bar or home." 'Yea Carl. This might be just a little to confusing for you." Jimmy said. Carl replied "O.K. I'm just gonna-" "Don't go see my mom!" Jimmy interrupted. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!" Carl said. Cindy raised her eyebrow at Carl and he said," fine..." He left and Jimmy and Cindy were alone in the lab with their 2 best friends passed out on tables. It was uncomfortably quiet. Jimmy ran a few tests on Sheen and Libby with Cindy just sitting and watching his intelligent blue eyes shine with concentration and concern for their friends. Jimmy broke the silence, " Uh. They'll wake up in a few hours do you wanna watch a movie or something?" "Um...sure. Here in the lab or at the theater?" She replied. "Well, we need to keep a close eye on Sheen and Libby in case they wake up, so we should just rent a movie and stay down here." he said. Cindy nodded and Jimmy called his mom and asked her to rent Haunted House 1,2, and 3. After a few minutes Mrs.Neutron sent down all 3 movies and Cindy and Jimmy sat down to watch them. Cindy wasn't scared of all the monsters, she just wanted an excuse to jump up and hold Jimmy's hand. Each time she did that Jimmy's heart jumped and even more butterflies were in his stomach then from the scary movie. _**As you can see Jimmy and Cindy have gotten friendlier toward each other and aren't as catty. HMM...we shall see.**_ After the first movie was over, Jimmy said to Cindy,"WOW. You got really scared sometimes during that one. Do you still want to watch the others." Cindy nodded and they sat down for the next movie. They were both genuinely scared at this movie, for it was much scarier than the 1st one. At one point Cindy jumped into Jimmy's lap. They blushed and scooted over on the couch. When they did this they looked back at each other and smiled. They knew. They scooted back to the middle of the sofa and their hands touched. Jimmy grabbed her hand and they both smiled. As this was happening Sheen and Libby had woken up. They yawned and realized Jimmy's machine didn't work, they were still in their own bodies. Libby looked over to the couch where Jimmy and Cindy were sitting and saw they were holding hands. She tapped Sheen and pointed. Sheen's jaw dropped and was about to say something loud and stupid but Libby put her hand over his mouth and shh-ed him. She brought him further into the lab where they could talk and not be heard. She whispered,"omigosh! I knew it!" "i didn't. I know they've gotten nicer to each other but holding hands? I mean i would have never guessed! Who knew having our bodies switched but still not switched would bring them together. Wow." Sheen replied stupidly. Libby rolled her eyes but his stupidness gave her an idea. Nothing big or important,just a fun idea. "Hey, how about we pretend our bodies were switched and you act like me and I'll act like you!" Libby announced. "um...ok. What does that have to do with anything? It won't get Jimmy and Cindy to admit their lovey dovey secret or anything. I know that if we ask them they'll deny it ever happened" Sheen said. _**I know Sheen probably**__**doesn't even know the word "deny" anyway but it gets the point across.**_"Your stupidness gave me another idea. I will stay with Jimmy tonight because I'll be you, and I'll ask him "privately" what happened while we were knocked out, and he might, MIGHT, admit it." Libby said."OK" said Sheen. 

"Alright,I'll see you tomorrow!" Jimmy said as Cindy walked out the door. Jimmy sighed and leaned against the wall. _**So cliché**_ Libby and Sheen "woke up". Libby "switched bodies" with Sheen and vice versa. Jimmy said,"Oh hey you're back. Are you in your own bodies?" _**When Libby as Sheen is talking I'll put Libby/Sheen when Sheen as Libby is talking I'll put Sheen/Libby(aka the first name is the person and the body and the second is the person name 1 is**__**pretending to be confusing enough?)**_Libby/Sheen said," No. Or maybe I was cloned and I'm looking at myself duplicated." She looked in the mirror and said,"NOPE, I'm in Libby's body." Jimmy said,"ok, darn, this is one time I didn't want my experiment to work and it did. Sheen in Libby's body, you need to sleep over here tonight. Libby in Sheen's body, go to Sheen's house and act like Sheen ok?" "You got it" Libby/Sheen and Sheen/Libby said.

AT JIMMY'S HOUSE "Hey Jimmy let's play truth or dare!" Libby/Sheen said. "Um...ok. As long as you don't tell one of my deep secrets to the whole school again." Jimmy replied. "Yea that was funny...I MEAN WRONG! (Tee hee)" Libby/Sheen said. _**I think Libby is doing a very good Sheen impersonation don't you?**_ "Alright me first." Jimmy said "Truth or Dare?" "TRUTH" "Ok, do you like Libby as more than a friend?". Libby/Sheen thought about what Sheen would say so she said,"I love her like Ultralord." Jimmy smiled and said, "I knew it." Libby/Sheen said,"Truth or Dare?" "TRUTH" "What did you and Cindy do while me and Sh- i mean Libby were passed out?" Jimmy was shaking and said nervously," We just watched Haunted House 1,2 and 3. And Cindy got a little scared and um...we held hands when she got scared...ONLY... ." "Oh really, only when she got scared? Then why did you sigh very clichély when she left?" Libby/Sheen asked curiously, but knowing at the same time the answer to this question. "OK fine. I like her a lot maybe more than you like Libby,OK definitely more than you like Libby and more than Carl loves my mom! You got it out of me, are you happy!!??" He said breathing hard. "Yea im satisfied, Im going to call Cindy and Sheen over O.K.?" Libby said. "wait don't you mean Cindy and Libby?" Jimmy asked curiously. "No, I mean Sheen and Cindy." She answered. "So, you and Sheen never switched places and you're Libby and I just admitted my feelings to you?" Jimmy asked. "yup" Libby said as she dialed Sheen's number. Jimmy collapsed on his bed in defeat. He knew they would find out, but not this soon and not this way. Soon Cindy and Sheen came over Libby told the whole story to Cindy, Jimmy was pounding his forehead with his fist, and Sheen was trying to catch a bug. Cindy stared at Libby and wondered when she got this smart and crafty. Then she stared at Sheen wondering when he got this stupid. Cindy said,"Libby, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Libby replied,"Yes, Jimmy, go kiss Cindy already, since you didn't do it when you were alone you have to do it in front of your friends. That is all." Cindy, Sheen, and Jimmy's jaws dropped. Libby pushed Sheen's jaw up, and pushed Cindy and Jimmy closer together. They stared into each other's eyes, shrugged, and gave each other the most passionate kiss a twelve year old can give. Sheen took a picture. After a few seconds or minutes _**be creative**_ they came apart. All 4 of them said their wows and goodbyes, Jimmy and Cindy had a short goodbye kiss, and they went home except Libby who went to Sheen's house to help Sheen post the picture on the Internet. 


End file.
